And In the Darkness
by Rosebud5
Summary: Set a year before the Quest, Frodo is having trouble sleeping one night and Bilbo can't figure out why... until he sees his own book under Frodo's pillow. My first LOTR fic on here...please R&R!


Heeey guys!! So this is a little fic about Frodo a year before the Quest. It's kinda a humor fanfic…hope you like it! This is my first fic on here that's not _Oliver Twist_...gasp!! But I just love little Frodo so much...*huggles* I _had _to write a fic about him...and trust me, this won't be the last one!! XD

Thanks to those of you who pointed out early in my reviews for this that there were no Nazgul in _The Hobbit_...I changed it to trolls just for you! ;)

So…Meh…Don't really know what to say…so…R&R!!! Thanks, mates!! (Oh, and this is based on the _movie_....just FYI.)

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. I. Never. Shall.

__________

**And In the Darkness**

"BIIIIIILLLLLBOOO!!!!" Frodo Baggins bolted up in bed, sweat sticking his dark hair to his forehead. "BilboBilboBilbo!!"

"Frodo?" the elderly hobbit scurried into the room, fear painted on his face for his nephew. "My lad, what's wrong?"

"There's a monster!" Frodo cried, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "Under the bed! It's under the bed!"

"There's no monsters in the Shire," Bilbo rubbed his forehead. "Other places in Middle Earth, yes. But not in the Shire and certainly not under your bed."

"Yes there is!" Frodo insisted, his blue eyes wider than ever. "I heard it! It's going to eat me, Bilbo!"

Sighing deeply, the older hobbit knelt down by the bed and lifted the bed skirt, squinting in the darkness. He saw the fuzzy outline of the many things his young nephew had stashed under his bed, but no monster. "There's no monster, my lad," Bilbo said, getting to his feet. "You can sleep now."

"What are they like?" Frodo asked suddenly, looking over at Bilbo with wide, curious eyes.

"What are what like?" Bilbo was confused, rubbing his forehead.

"Monsters," Frodo replied. "You've seen them before."

"You're too young to worry about that," Bilbo smiled gently, not wanting to scare his nephew this late at night.

"I'm going to come of age next year!" Frodo fought back, crossing his arms defensively.

"And yet you still think there's monsters under the bed," Bilbo laughed good-naturedly. Frodo bit his lip, obviously having nothing to say. "That's what I thought. It's nearly midnight, my boy. I'll tell you about the monsters tomorrow."

"Very well," Frodo pouted, sliding under the covers and putting his hands behind his head. "And don't worry. You shan't hear a squeak from me until morning."

"Good night, then," Bilbo smiled, turning and leaving Frodo in the dark room alone.

The old hobbit made his way down the halls of the hobbit hole and then into his own room where he got into bed and shut his eyes. However, just when sleep was about to take him...

"B-B-Bilb_oooo_!!" Frodo's terrified voice ran through the house and to Bilbo's ears.

Bilbo leaped to his feet as fast as he could and stumbled towards his nephew's room. All the while, Frodo's anxious voice kept calling in fear. Soon, Bilbo reached his nephew's door, which he flung open. He found Frodo standing on his bed, staring down in horror at his arm.

"Frodo, may lad, what's wrong?" Bilbo shuffled over to the bed and looked up at his young nephew. "What's on your arm?"

"It's a spider!" Frodo yelped, shaking his arm. Suddenly, Frodo looked closer at the black speck on his arm and blushed four shades of red, sinking down onto his bed. "Oh. Never mind. It's just a fuzz."

Bilbo chuckled and patted Frodo's dark curls. "Why are you so jumpy tonight, Frodo? It's not like you."

"I don't know..." Frodo mumbled, flicking the speck off his nightshirt sleeve.

It was then Bilbo noticed the corner of a book sticking out of the edge of Frodo's pillow. Furrowing his brows, Bilbo pulled out the book and examined the cover. "Why, Frodo! This is _my _book! I'm not nearly done yet. Why are you reading this?"

"I was curious!" Frodo exploded. "I wanted to know about what you were writing! But I wish I hadn't read it before bed."

"Why ever not?"

"All those creatures in there!" Frodo pointed accusingly at the novel. "The orcs and the trolls and Gollum...I shan't be able to sleep for a week!"

"Frodo," Bilbo put a hand on Frodo's arm. "You shall never have to face those things. You are safe here in the Shire. And my old Ring is the only thing in this house that is truly connected to my adventures. And that is _mine_. So you need have no fear."

"I don't fancy that Ring," Frodo grumbled, slouching down into the pillows. "I like your adventures, Bilbo. I often pretend to go on some of my own. But not with Gollum or Orcs..."

"Don't think about them tonight, Frodo," Bilbo said reassuringly. "It's time for sleeping, not time for fearing."

"But sleeping isn't possible when you're fearing!" Frodo cried, grabbing Bilbo's arm and pulling him back. "Please, Bilbo. Gollum isn't near the Shire, is he?"

"Not at all, my lad."

"And I'll never have to even look at that Ring, will I?"

"I shouldn't think so."

"And there's not any monsters under my bed or spiders on my arm?"

"No," this time Bilbo had to laugh a little.

Frodo bit his lip and fell down further under the covers, his youthful face looking up at his uncle. "And you promise?"

"I promise," Bilbo smiled, patting his nephew's forehead and then stroking Frodo's hair affectionately. "Sleep now and have sweet dreams."

"I'll try..." Frodo mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Good night, Bilbo."

"Good night, my lad," Bilbo said gently. He turned to leave but just as he was about to go...

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Would you mind staying in here for a bit? Just until I fall asleep? I know I'm acting like a child, but--"

"Fear not, Frodo," Bilbo grinned, pulling up a chair by the bed and taking Frodo's hand in his. "You _are _a child. And I'd only be too happy to stay here for a bit."

Frodo smiled gratefully and closed his eyes one final time. Bilbo rubbed his hand comfortingly and began to hum an old hobbit tune.

The End

Well? I hope to have a sequel to this set in Rivendell....PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! And little Frodo will be ever so grateful! As shall I!!

No, but seriously. Review. XXD


End file.
